


Loser

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cousin Incest, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: Harry sente l'acido scoppio delle urla di sua zia ancor prima di abbassarsi per schivare il piatto pieno di zuppa calda che vola sopra la sua testa, andando a infrangersi contro il muro del salotto in un'apocalisse di schizzi.Non poteva crederci. Era qualcosa di più unico che raro: per la prima volta in quindici anni di vita il bersaglio di zia Petunia non era la sua testa.La donna voleva infatti colpire Dudley, che come sempre negli ultimi quattro mesi si limitò a fissare un punto ai suoi piedi, descrivendo piccoli cerchi con la scarpa...





	1. You, Loser

** You, Loser **   
  


 

 

 

  
  
  
Harry sente l'acido scoppio delle urla di sua zia ancor prima di abbassarsi per schivare il piatto pieno di zuppa calda che vola sopra la sua testa, andando a infrangersi contro il muro del salotto in un'apocalisse di schizzi.

  
Non poteva crederci.

Era qualcosa di più unico che raro: per la prima volta in quindici anni di vita il bersaglio di zia Petunia non era la sua testa.

  
La donna voleva infatti colpire Dudley, che come sempre negli ultimi quattro mesi si limitò a fissare un punto ai suoi piedi, descrivendo piccoli cerchi con la scarpa. 

Harry vide le ampie pieghe dei suoi pantaloni ormai cascanti almeno quanto i suoi. In un angolo della stanza zia Petunia scoppiò in un pianto isterico. Harry sapeva che era meglio non fare niente: l'ultima volta, qualche giorno prima cioé, sua zia lo aveva allontanato in malo modo. Approfittando delle piccole crisi di singhiozzi che la fecero piegare sulla poltrona, Harry prese suo cugino sotto braccio. Questo non presentava problemi: Dudley sembrava un sacco di patate, lo seguiva completamente inerte.

 

  
Sentendosi a disagio ed anche estraneo e fuori posto, come sempre quando c'erano i Dursley, Harry portò il ragazzo sui gradini della porta sul retro, che dava verso la strada ed il loro perfetto verde prato. Immediatamente, anche se non alzò gli occhi per guardarlo, Harry avvertì che si stava tranquillizzando. 

Poteva sentirlo dal ritmo del suo respiro. Quando era teso o arrabbiato si faceva forte e affannoso, come quando cercava di correre pesando ancora il suo centinaio di chili. Il ragazzo con gli occhi verdi e i jeans cascanti esitò un attimo prima di sedersi poco distante, sul prato. Sapeva che ora a Dudley non piaceva essere guardato, che non gli piaceva che le persone gli avvicinassero troppo.   
  
Che silenzio.

All'interno della casa, per la strada, solo lenti rumori lontani e il fruscio del vento fra le foglie verdi degli alberi del quartiere. Era una dolce giornata estiva. 

Harry  lo ammetteva, non avrebbe voluto trovarsi lì, dai Dursley, c'erano momenti in cui era tentato di scrivere a Ron per dirgli che le due settimane che gli aveva chiesto di tempo potevano anche andare al diavolo, che veniva subito: ma c'era... lui.   
Una brezza tiepida portò l'odore della cucina di una delle villette di Privet Drive. Scompigliò i capelli arruffati di Dudley, giocò a far socchiudere con la sua carezza i suoi occhi chiari, come sempre bassi. Dudley voltò il collo verso di lui, come se volesse parlargli. Harry ancora non riusciva a credere ai propri occhi sebbene di fosse abituato allo sconvolgimento che aveva trovato al ritorno da scuola. Dudley nuotava letteralmente nei propri vestiti. 

Ma questo anche se era la faccenda più evidente, il motivo che faceva uscire gli zii dai gangheri, non lo turbava come tutto il resto. Dudley non voleva più vedere nessuno, quasi nemmeno la madre e il padre. 

Scappava nella sua stanza, cincischiando con computer e televisione. 

I suoi occhi si riempivano di terrore alla vista di sua madre che cucinava, alla vista di persone riunite, al suono di passi e voci e risa. 

Per qualche ragione, il dolore che leggeva nel suo volto lo faceva sentire a disagio.

  
Harry ricordava quando era tornato in camera sua. 

Nel corridoio già pieno di nostalgia per gli amici che aveva lasciato ma avrebbe presto rivisto, baule ed Edvige al seguito, si era accorto che c'era qualcosa che non andava. 

Qualcosa di sbagliato. 

Quel qualcosa lo aveva aggredito appena oltrepassata la porta, come un odore fuori luogo, anzi,come se mancasse qualcosa. 

Ecco cosa mancava: suo cugino che gli lanciava occhiate malevole, che scendeva dalle scale di corsa gettandosi su di lui per usarlo come un pallone da rugby. 

Poi i suoi che non lo guardavano quasi. 

Sua madre che preparava ricche merende che nessuno mangiava. 

Le ore passate a tagliare pian piano una mela in quattro parti. Il clima in casa era andato facendosi via via più pesante. Se Vernon Dursley come sempre credeva fosse meglio svignarsela al momento giusto e per il resto comportarsi come se niente fosse, sua moglie invece pensava di risolvere la questione cercando di obbligare Dudley a fare ciò che non voleva o non poteva, piangendo ed abbandonandosi a furiose crisi isteriche. Tipico di lei, in fondo.

 

  
Negli ultimi giorni Harry aveva capito che dovevano aver passato un periodo orribile. Aveva capito anche se non lo mettevano mai a parte di quanto succedeva, che Dudley aveva smesso di andare a scuola verso la metà dell'anno, e si era rivelato intrattabile per l'altra metà. Ora Harry lo vedeva da solo. Il dolore oltre quel suo volto quasi scarno che per lui era come una di quelle insegne due metri per due delle supersrtrade, eppure per i suoi genitori  doveva essere tutta l'ennesima serie di capricci 'alla Dudley'. In fondo Harry aveva vissuto con lui, beh, abbastanza da sapere quando c'era qualcosa che non andava per davvero.

 

  
Così, come in passato, le intenzioni del cugino erano per lui una specie di libro aperto.   
Ma allora perché gli zii semplicemente non ci arrivavano? Stava male. Non lo faceva apposta.Punto.   
  
La verità era che il suo ritorno a casa non aveva certo contribuito ad allentare le tensioni. Harry non sapeva cosa succedeva lì dentro prima del suo arrivo ma di certo non era piacevole. Si sentiva stralunato, come se gli mancasse il terreno sotto i piedi, all'improvviso, nel vedere quell'espressione sul viso di Dudley.

Era strano ammetterlo, pensava che per lui il cugino fosse solo un cretino viziato, una seccatura, un completo incapace. 

Beh, di sicuro era stato così per lui. 

Prima che Dudley lo lasciasse di stucco. 

Dall'interno della casa non arrivavano altri rumori. Forse zia Petunia si era arresa. Forse si era un po' calmata. Da qualche tempo, quando le furiose liti familiari culminavano in episodi come quello di prima, Harry  aveva preso l'abitudine di prendere con se Dudley e portarlo in un punto più tranquillo della casa. Non sapeva perché lo facesse, non sapeva perché gli importasse. Sapeva che era questo che faceva, punto e basta. 

Da qualche giorno poi  Dudley che non si faceva nemmeno più toccare da nessuno e stava dando filo da torcere agli specialisti di Londra da cui suo padre e sua madre lo portavano, non si dimenava più quando Harry prendeva l'iniziativa.

Lo seguiva e basta, docile. Harry sospettava che fosse perché non aveva semplicemente le forze di reagire. 

Però a volte non ne era molto sicuro. 

Mesi e mesi senza parlare, mangiando pochissimo, niente più banda del quartiere, niente più richieste assurde ai genitori, niente più caccia ad Harry. 

Si certo, queste cose erano quelle che notavano i vicini, quegli stessi di cui i Dursley si preoccupavano.   
Così come si preoccupavano che Dudley si facesse vedere con... con uno come suo cugino! 

C'era una certa tranquillità ora negli occhi del ragazzo. Dudley non accettava ancora di parlargli. Ma sedevano vicino e questo era più di quanto fosse mai accaduto. 

Dudley aveva quell'espressione soltanto quando Harry lo prendeva e lo portava via. Non importava dove, anche il cortile sul retro andava bene. Lontano dalle inutili menate senza senso di sua madre, lontano dal far finta di niente di suo padre. Lontano da quella casa che stava sentendo di odiare con tutto se' stesso ogni momento di più. 

Dudley respirava meglio da quando c'era suo cugino. Nemmeno lui riusciva a capacitarsi del perché. Il blocco di cemento che gli opprimeva il petto sembrava sollevarsi. Come in questo momento si sentiva _meglio_. Non c'era altro modo di definirlo, ora. _Meglio_.   
Harry  guardò suo cugino con gli occhi sgranati da dietro le lenti degli occhiali.

Dudley stava _piangendo_. 

Non un piano isterico. 

Non un pianto come quello di sua madre. Piangeva come se avesse ripreso a respirare dopo aver trattenuto il fiato per troppo tempo.   
Ma che diavolo gli é successo.

 

  
In quel momento, Harry stava pensando che se due anni fa gli avessero detto che Dudley era in grado di piangere si sarebbe semplicemente messo a ridere. 

Non lo faceva mai, e fingeva quando voleva ottenere qualcosa. Era sempre stato così, da ragazzo. Sempre, e comunque era passata da un pezzo l'era del finto piagnucolio per ottenere giocattoli. O perché Harry aveva una fetta di torta più grande della sua. O perché Harry non si faceva prendere a pugni.    
Harry rimase immobile, cercando di non guardare il ragazzo. Continuò a lungo, finché il suo respiro non si regolarizzò. Ancora nessun rumore, a parte quello del vento, fra gli alberi cittadini. In quel momento si stava bene. Il sole era tiepido e dolce. Harry lasciò vagare lo sguardo sulle case di fronte, istintivamente, ed anche sulla strada. Oh, quella strada. Forse c'era qualcuno che, oltre quelle ordinate e chiuse finestre, stava sbirciando oltre le tendine.

  
" Fanculo! Guardate questo!"

  
Disse Harry all'improvviso alzando il dito medio contro uno di quei muri, in lontananza. In qualche modo, quel gesto lo fece sentire meglio.   
Poi si voltò. Dudley aveva riso sommessamente, dopo secoli che non lo faceva.   
Harry sentì qualcosa dentro di se' che si scioglieva. Non sapeva bene cosa fosse.   
" Mi sono rotto le palle di questi stronzi sempre dietro le finestre a giudicare. E tu?"   
Dudley fece un cenno affermativo del capo. Niente tentennamenti, niente grugniti, solo un rapido cenno d'assenso.   
Tacquero. Harry si sentiva strano. Perché doveva fare questo, perché si trovava qui in questo momento, e non con Ron ed Hermione alla Tana? Perché il male che provava Dudley lo teneva al suo fianco?   
  
"Che cosa ti é successo." Harry non sa di aver colto nel segno. Non con un gesto. Non con una parola. Semplicemente perché non fa domande inutili. Perché non continua a chiedere "come mai" ogni tre secondi.

 

 

 

  
"Io...tutto...loro.Il...-Dudley prese fiato- "a volte sogno le cose. Prima che accadano. Non é normale e io... mi sento morire... e loro...loro non capiscono e continuano, continuano a dirmi quello che devo fare e io non riesco...non riesco più a respirare, non voglio che nessuno, niente mi dica cosa cazzo devo fare della mia vita. Non voglio vivere tutta la mia vita pensando all'auto migliore, al prato rasato, a...alla gente oltre quelle finestre. Loro dicono che queste sono cose normali. Che sei tu quello anormale. Che i tuoi sono tutti poco di buono. Un sacco di cose.Stupide. Inutili. Non voglio rendere conto a nessuno. Si svegliano la mattina oltre le mie finestre, laggiù o anche in quell'altra strada, mi guardano e giudicano...perché non vuoi il prato falciato per benino? Perché non vuoi l'ultimo modello di auto? Perché non puoi essere normale? Perché non sei come tutti gli altri? E se a me non importasse? Se io volessi... andare.. lontano... lontano da questo posto?"

 

  
Harry lasciò che parlasse finché voleva, anche quando c'erano cose che non capiva. Non lo interruppe. Nemmeno per confortarlo. Lo lasciò semplicemente parlare rimanendo dove si trovava. Non riusciva a credere che stesse dicendo le cose che avrebbe dovuto dire lui, quando prima di scoprire la sua natura di mago si era sentito completamente solo e fuori posto.   
"Ci sono giorni... in cui non riesci proprio a fregartene, in cui senti che se continuano a guardarti, anche solo per un altro secondo, il peso di tutte le...cazzate con cui ti bombardano ti si rovescerà addosso. Allora senti che faresti qualsiasi cosa."   
  
"Ok, senti. Se ci fosse qualcosa, dentro di te, che ti dice di fare una cosa... anche se tutto il resto del mondo dovesse dire che é sbagliata ed anormale... tu devi farla. Dimentica i prati ben falciati, e.... le auto lucide, e...i vicini, e le cose 'normali'. Sono tutte balle. Le persone soffrono. E imparano dai propri errori. E' così che la gente cresce. A volte certe ferite ci restano per sempre. A volte é necessario che sia così, perché anche quelle fanno parte di te. Capisci cosa intendo? Ci sono cose che devono essere così come sono, che non sarebbe bene se fossero diverse. Che cosa cazzo hanno da dirti persone la cui massima ambizione nella vita é...avere un prato falciato e una bella auto?"   
  
"Io, ho... baciato un ragazzo"   
  
"E allora?"   
  
"Non me lo perdoneranno. Non me lo perdoneranno mai."   
  
"Stronzate. Tutte cazzate, Dud. Certe volte mi fai rabbia. Anzi non certe volte, mi hai fatto una rabbia incredibile per quindici anni della mia vita. Anche se tu avessi decine di centinaia di amanti e due ragazze, l'unica cosa che importa é quello che tu senti. Cosa ne sanno gli altri di come ti senti? Si sentono sdegnati? Offesi? Pensi che si sentirebbero così? Il problema non sei tu. Il problema sono loro. Il problema semmai, é che tu pensi che il problema sia il tuo. Cazzo, ho vissuto metà della mia vita a cercare di capire perché fosse toccato proprio a me. Tutti gli altri ragazzi con una famiglia, e tutte le altre cose. A volte mi chiedo se questo faccia veramente la differenza."   
  
"E' che a volte...mi sembra che abbiano fatto...tipo un altro me. E  quest'altro qui che vogliono loro, quello che chiamano bravo... non mi piace per niente."   
  
  
  



	2. Impossible

** Impossible **   
  


 

 

 

  
  
_ Aspetta un attimo. _   
Harry si voltò verso il cugino con gli occhi improvvisamente sgranati, il respiro fermo in gola.   
_ Un attimo. _   
  
_ Che cosa aveva detto? _   
  
"Senti cos'hai detto prima?"   
Stava quasi gridando. Dovette controllare il tono della voce. Si guardò nervosamente alle spalle. Con sua zia non si poteva mai sapere.   
"Che non mi piace e poi tu.."   
"No, prima."   
"Che ho baciato..."   
"No, no, qualcosa a proposito dei sogni. Tu sogni delle cose?"

 

  
Fu come se Harry avesse estratto un sacco pieno di vipere intimandogli di chiudere gli occhi ed infilare dentro la mano. Il viso di Dudley si accartocciò, i suoi occhi si fecero grandi e liquidi. Scosse convulsamente la testa   
"Da quando ti succede?"   
_ No no no, Dudley non lo ascoltava. _

  
"Sono cose che devono accadere? Sogni le persone che faranno delle cose? Oppure vedi cosa succede in quel momento, ma proprio come se fossi là, e sai che é successo davvero in quell'istante, mentre tu dormivi?"

 

  
Harry non riusciva a tenere a freno la lingua, doveva sembrare pazzo a blaterare così, ma il fatto era che ne' ad Hermione ne' a Ron aveva mai potuto far capire a parole cos'aveva provato a partire da quando nella sua mente si era formata una connessione con i pensieri e le azioni di Voldemort, e lui poteva sentirlo, persino vedere determinate cose... non era mai riuscito a bloccare quella cosa ed ancora adesso gli effetti sulla sua mente... erano questi. 

Aveva saputo che cosa stava per accadere ai gemelli Weasley una settimana prima. Ed aveva pianto. E non era riuscito a dirlo a nessuno. Ed aveva sperato che fosse 'solo un sogno. 

E poi era successo. 

E lui desiderava con tutto se' stesso poter capire e dominare meglio quella cosa...lo stava dicendo a Dudley, adesso, tutto quello che non aveva mai potuto dire a Ron ed a Hermione...   
Suo cugino sembrava sconvolto. 

Si artigliò la testa con le mani fragili e dolorosamente ossute, la sua schiena si alzava e si abbassava affannosamente. Harry quasi non lo capì quando parlò.

  
_ "Non dire... non dire... mamma non vuole... non vuole...tu...non vuole ha detto non devi non devi la cosa... con la...m..." _   
  
Harry si sentì come se lo avessero obbligato ad inghiottire cubetti di ghiaccio.   
"Da quando ti succede?"   
_Ma la reazione del cugino confermò appieno i suoi sospetti...allora...da sempre...no, ditemi di no_. Il ragazzo si impose di calmarsi.

Non doveva continuare ad insistere su questo. 

Gli faceva male. 

Ma poi, amaramente, capì.

 

  
"L'hai sempre saputo non é così? Ti succede da quando non sei che un bambino esattamente come a me succedevano tutte quelle cose...esattamente come quando io vedevo quel lampo verde, prima di addormentarmi, e non capivo perché...non é forse così? Non vogliono che ne parli perché questa é una cosa da maghi, non é vero?"

  
Il fatto che Harry avesse pronunciato quella parola non migliorò di certo le condizioni di Dudley, che prese a guardarlo con occhi talmente vitrei di terrore che Harry si sentì male dentro.   
"Non dirlo non dirlo non dirlo" sussurrò come una sinistra, agghiacciante cantilena.   
Purtroppo, sua madre scelse proprio quel momento per comparire sul prato immacolato.   
  
Era evidente che zia Petunia non voleva dare inizio ad una nuova scenata proprio lì all'aperto, a pochi metri dalla strada, di fronte alle preziose finestre di mezzo vicinato, ma lanciò comunque un irritante gridolino mettendosi le mani davanti alla bocca quando vide Dudley rannicchiato su se' stesso, e indirizzò un occhiata di puro odio ad Harry. Il ragazzo ci era abituato.

La guardò, per la prima volta senza sbrigarsi a fare qualcosa che lei gli aveva ordinato di fare nel giro di cinque secondi oppure niente cena. Indossava uno di quegli abiti stretti in vita da una cintura con la gonna svasata e lo scollo tipo camicetta, a 'V'. Era bianco, abbastanza consunto, con qualche disegno a fiorami. 

Le sue ciabatte, rosse, con un tacco basso e squadrato, affondavano nell'erba ben tagliata. Le sue gambe sottili sporgevano dritte e magre, facendola assomigliare ad una margherita con lo stelo troppo sottile e la corolla troppo imponente. Aveva un viso sottile, naso aguzzo, labbra molto prominenti e denti palesemente in fuori sotto la curva color ciliegia del rossetto. Il suo collo sporgeva lungo e sottile, quasi caricaturale. Harry le indirizzò un sorrisetto sghembo fissandola provocatorio. La cipria che si cospargeva sulla pelle non riusciva a mascherare le piccole rughe alla base del collo e attorno agli zigomi. 

Seni piccoli e puntuti e più costole del necessario, laggiù. Lei arrossì sdegnata, come se Harry le avesse rivolto un insulto diretto e distolse subito lo sguardo. Si voltò sgarbatamente, con l'aria di chi pensa 'dopo facciamo i conti'.   
Fu sorprendente notare come Dudley si calmò quando sua madre scomparve finalmente fuori dalla loro portata.   
  



	3. Things who...

** Things who... **   
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
_ E li fecero dopo i conti. Ma Harry non si sarebbe mai immaginato come. _

  
Alla fine Dudley era andato a chiudersi in camera sua. Harry era andato nella propria, a sbirciare di malavoglia i compiti che non avrebbe cominciato che l'ultima settimana di Agosto, a sfogliare per l'ennesima volta i suoi libri preferiti, a scrivere agli amici, ad accarezzare Edvige. 

In realtà, Harry intuì che Dudley avrebbe volentieri trascorso qualche tempo con lui nella sua stanza, prima di cena ( Harry avrebbe dovuto fare attenzione con le cose magiche in quel caso) ma alla fine decise per il no, anche perché entrambi sapevano che agli zii sarebbe venuto un infarto se avessero anche solo visto Dudley accanto alla porta della stanza di Harry.

 

  
Già sembravano sconvolti anche solo dal fatto che i due si parlassero! 

Harry attese l'ora di cena guardando il cielo che imbruniva e scrivendo ad Hermione e Ron una lunga lettera. 

Dopo qualche tempo, avvertì il suono dell'auto di zio Vernon sulla la ghiaia del vialetto davanti al garage. Segno evidente che, giù in sala da pranzo la cena era quasi servita. 

Ci potevi sincronizzare gli orologi ormai. Harry intinse con cura la penna nel calamaio. Quella cosa nuova che aveva saputo su Dudley, assieme a tutto quello che lo rendeva incline a pensare che suo cugino fosse stato sostituito con un altro ragazzo, non riusciva ad uscirgli dalla penna in maniera chiara. 

Per quanto fosse anche solo impossibile pensare che Dudley potesse avere qualcosa di magico, alla fine Harry dovette ammettere con se' stesso che forse non era proprio, beh, impossibile. 

Non era forse sua madre la sorella di Lily Evans, sua madre? 

Ma zia Petunia non aveva ereditato una sola goccia di sangue magico. 

Questo non significava... oppure si? 

Si augurò che Hermione capisse quel che intendeva, perché lui si era molto sforzato per spiegarsi. 

Arrotolò la pergamena, la affidò ad Edvige. Poi osservò la civetta prendere il volo nel cielo quasi violaceo. 

Ora c'era solo il silenzio e rumori lontani di posate, nella sera. Doveva scendere anche lui. Nessuno lo avrebbe avvisato che era pronto. Mentre faceva le scale si chiese se  a quell'ora anche Hermione stava cenando, e se era già con Ron alla Tana.

 

  
Nessuno lo salutò ne' gli rivolse una sola parola quando si sedette a tavola. Harry aveva sempre trovato i pasti assieme ai Dursley ricorrenze molto sgradevoli, anche perché erano sempre occasioni di estrema tensione e disagio. Anche quella volta fu così, naturalmente. 

Zio Vernon, con le guance arrossate e l'aria torva e stanca, aggrediva un generoso piatto ricolmo di un pasticcio di carne e contorno di funghi. La tavola era ingombra di una gran quantità di cibo.

Harry iniziò a mangiare la sua parte, senza fare caso alle occhiate di rammarico e angoscia che zia Petunia lanciava all'indirizzo di Dudley. Il ragazzo lo guardò solo una volta, di sfuggita. 

Harry non aveva bisogno di guardare il suo piatto per sapere che il grosso era tutto lì. 

Alla fine i suoi erano riusciti ad obbligarlo a scendere, altrimenti col cavolo che si sarebbe mai fatto vedere. 

La madre continuava a mettergli davanti questo e quello. 

Molte delle cose che erano in tavola finivano però sotto le mani di zio Vernon.

Forse sperava che in questo modo suo figlio si sentisse stimolato.

Dudley lo ignorò.

Zio Vernon commentò ad alta voce le previsioni del tempo. 

Il televisore era acceso sulla credenza immacolata. Harry aveva l'impressione che suo zio cercasse di spazzolare tutto quello che Dudley non mangiava, perché nulla finisse nel piatto di Harry. 

Fu quindi con sommo disappunto che i suoi zii lo osservarono servirsi apertamente un'altra fetta generosa del dolce che suo zio stava provvedendo a demolire. 

Dopo avergli indirizzato un'occhiata colma di disprezzo, suo zio abbaiò: "Ragazzo, non é che sei stato attorno a tua zia e le hai fatto finire qualcuno dei tuoi maledetti capelli nella mia cena, eh? Devi tagliarti quei maledetti capelli, ragazzo, o te li taglierò io!" 

Harry non fece una piega. Raccolse una grossa fragola caramellata con la forchetta. Con questa erano a cinque minacce di quel genere in una settimana. Considerando che oggi era sabato, suo zio si stava tenendo in allenamento.

 

  
Ovviamente il fatto che Harry non si mostrasse minimamente impressionato non migliorò l'umore di zio Vernon. "Allora, hai passato abbastanza tempo con mio figlio da rimbambirlo completamente?" - gli latrò, acido - "Hai fatto un buon lavoro, si? Sei contento di te stesso?" Harry osserva passivamente quell'enorme facocero riottoso, quella flaccida palla di lardo accampata sulla sua sedia. Con la coda dell'occhio guarda Dudley. 

Per fortuna non sembra aver pianto ancora. 

Con molta abilità, approfittando di un attimo di distrazione degli zii, Harry si fece scivolare in tasca pane e un po' di speck. Zia Petunia si stava alzando per prendere il caffé e lo sherry che suo marito amava consumare dopo cena, e zio Vernon era troppo impegnato a finire gli ultimi resti del pane.

 

 

  
Dopo cena, Dudley ne approfittò per sgattaiolare in camera sua. 

Proprio come faceva lui, solo che nessuno sguardo sfiorava il suo posto vuoto. 

Questa volta Harry rimase seduto dove si trovava, strafottente, a sorbirsi il caffé. Perché mai non avrebbe dovuto?

_ Lui aveva visto cose ben peggiori dell'ira di suo zio, ormai. _

Con sua soddisfazione, zio Vernon preferì lasciare il tavolo per la sua poltrona in salotto. 

Si mise a guardare un talk show molto rumoroso, con l'aria seccata di chi ha subito un torto. Dover spostare il suo grasso culo dalla cucina al salotto invece di guardarsi la TV in cucina perché non sopportava la vicinanza di Harry lo seccava. Harry lo sa, e non può impedirsi di gongolare per quella piccola vittoria. 

Ora sarebbe un momento adatto per portare qualcosa su a Dudley. 

_ Lui nella sua stanza si é già arrischiato.  _

L'altra settimana, hanno mangiato assieme una gelatina di frutta. 

Un po', certo. Pochissima, a dire il vero. 

Ma Dudley non é stato male dopo come quando sua madre cercava di obbligarlo.Forse l'ha fatto solo per farmi contento e dopo é stato anche peggio quando me ne sono andato.   
  
  
Forse sarebbe stato più saggio aspettare che gli zii andassero a dormire... la cucina era occupata da zia Petunia, che stava lavando i piatti. 

Harry sente il rumore dell'acqua nel lavello, sulle pentole, della tovaglia che viene scossa e messa a lavare, poi il rumore dei passi di lei. La tazzina é ancora sporca. 

Si alza. La porterà di là. 

Mentre passa silenziosamente può vedere la gigantesca  sagoma di zio Vernon affondato nella sua poltrona, gli occhi fissi sullo schermo illuminato nella stanza buia. Inizia ad assopirsi col bicchiere di sherry in mano e la tazzina di caffé vuota nelle vicinanze. 

Forse sua zia lo raggiungerà dopo aver lavato i piatti. 

Dudley non guardava più la televisione con loro... nemmeno se lo pregavano di scendere. 

Harry oltrepassa la soglia della cucina sempre e comunque immacolata. 

Sua zia che aveva messo un brutto grembiule sul vestito a fiori, lo guardò come al solito. 

Come se fosse stato un escremento di cane sul suo pavimento appena lucidato. 

La luce arancione della grande stanza rendeva anche l'aria di quel colore. Harry non si affrettò, lei gli fece cenno in malo modo di appoggiare la tazzina sul tavolo, dove gli altri bicchieri aspettavano rigidamente impilati di essere lavati.   
"Vuoi che lo faccia io?"   
Lei lo guardò ancora in quel modo, ma stavolta facendo scorrere gli occhi su di lui in un rapido cenno di disgusto, come se la sua pelle fosse stata ricoperta di pustole purulente.

 

  
"Non essere sciocco!" Rispose sprezzante. 

Poi si voltò, evidentemente si aspettava che lui si togliesse dai piedi, come invariabilmente seguitava a fare da quando aveva compiuto due anni. Harry avrebbe voluto voltarsi e andarsene. 

Non aveva niente da fare lì. 

Dal salotto gli giunse il rumore sottile ma profondo del russare di suo zio. L'acqua continuava a scrosciare nel lavello. Lei gli dava le spalle. Collo lungo e scheletrico. 

Un sacco di capelli elaboratamente tirati su. Indossava guanti di gomma color verde. Da sotto il nodo nel grembiule che usava per lavare i piatti, il suo fianco si delineava spigoloso, sotto la stoffa a fiori del vestito che non s'era cambiata da quel pomeriggio. Più ossa che carne, si sorprese a pensare Harry. 

In quel momento lei si mosse e il frusciare della gonna meticolosamente stirata parve confermare le sue supposizioni. 

I piedi di lei parevano incollati a quel pavimento lucidato ossessivamente. Le braccia secche ed efficienti continuarono a strofinare vigorosamente una grossa padella che aveva usato per la carne, alimento che ora si trovava in gran parte nello stomaco del suo ignaro ed addormentato marito, in via di digestione.   
  
"Beh, cosa ti sei, incantato? Vattene!" 

Ma i piedi di Harry non si mossero verso la porta.

Si mossero sul pavimento a scacchi verso il lavello.

Lei non lo guardava. 

Erano anni che lo congedava così, come un cane di quelli che ti chiedono da mangiare una volta e non riesci più a mandare via. 

Lei capì che aveva fatto dei passi nella direzione opposta a quella che avrebbe voluto. Si irrigidì, ma non si voltò. Lo sguardo disgustato di Harry scivolò su quel frigorifero e quel muro con le piastrelle maniacalmente pulite, per caso, prima di fare un altro passo ancora in avanti. L'aria era tiepida e ovattata.

  
Tirò lentamente, facilmente la stoffa del fiocco che le teneva fermo il grembiule. Cadde in terra. Non c'era un perché. Era solo un piccolo irritante dispetto...   
Movimenti scomposti per cercare di riprenderlo. Imprecazioni. _Ancora disgusto...più forte... il ragazzo vide come lei cercava di allontanarsi da lui, per l'ennesima volta le vide in faccia l'espressione che spaventava tanto anche qualcun altro._

Da ultimo la donna tentò di voltarsi, come se si accorgesse solo ora di aver fatto un grande errore a mostrare le spalle... sdegnata, schifata dalla sua presenza...questo fece sì che qualcosa di molto acido e molto gelido sotto lo sterno di Harry si contorcesse... la odiava questa stronza...   
  
_ "Il peso di tutte le...cazzate con cui ti bombardano ti si rovescerà addosso" _   
  
Harry le fece scivolare un braccio attorno alla vita... forse lei stava per urlare, ma qualcosa le fermò la voce in gola... il ragazzo poté quasi sentirla...la stoffa era ruvida   
  
_ "Allora senti che faresti qualsiasi cosa." _   
  
come certi vestiti indossati troppo tempo, dura di amido...Le sue dita si arrampicarono verso l'alto, prepotenti...quasi le sentì la fine della gabbia toracica con i polpastrelli...   
_ "...che se continuano a guardarti, anche solo per un altro secondo..." _   
  
Qualcosa dentro di se' lo rendeva disgustato... le afferrò piano un seno e strinse... piccolo e basso... sembrava una pera troppo matura.   
  
_ "Allora senti che faresti qualsiasi cosa." _   
  
Lei provò ad urlare a quel contatto ma non le riuscì...Harry era come ipnotizzato...

  
_ "E se a me non importasse? Se io volessi... andare.. lontano... lontano da questo posto?" _   
  
Voleva correre via subito... ora le stringeva il torace con entrambe le mani. 

La sentì rilassarsi, in preda allo choc...si vergognò di se stesso quando qualcosa dentro di lui gioì nel percepire che il cuore le batteva così forte per la paura che quasi lo poteva sentire...   
  
_ "Continuano a dirmi quello che devo fare e io non riesco...non riesco _   
_ più a respirare." _   
  
Anche se voleva staccarsi, le sue mani sembravano zampe di rapace, con una propria volontà. Una si avvolse automaticamente fino al collo, prepotente, non riuscì ad impedirglielo, mentre l'altra si appoggiò al fianco sporgente.   
  
_ "Non riesco più a respirare." _   
  
Lei emise un verso strozzato, finalmente provò a colpirlo ma il suo gesto sembrò stranamente debole...ricadde... Harry sapeva di essere più forte di quella stronza...con una sorta di perverso compiacimento modellò coscientemente la stretta della mano che si era arroccata sul seno in modo che le uscisse dalla gola un piccolo ansito vergognoso... poi la udì esalare un verso più pigolante, mentre la mano sul fianco le finiva sul ventre arido. La intrufolò fino al calore che percepiva fra le cosce e strinse. 

Lei si accasciò in avanti con una specie di piccolo guaito, appoggiandosi a lui con i lombi spigolosi.   
" _Si?_ " -lei gemette qualcosa in risposta, con la gola impastata- " _Stai dicendo qualcosa? Sii più chiara..._ " -stavolta lei emise un grido sottilissimo, Harry allontanò con decisione la mano verso l'alto, ma lei si piegò come se volesse trattenerlo.   
" _Strano_ " - la donna si spostò sussultando-   
" _Eppure cinque secondi fa mi guardavi come se delle processionarie ti camminassero sulla schiena_." Harry si sorprese della propria calma. In lontananza, suo zio russava ormai fragorosamente.   
  
_ "Ti faccio schifo perché sono un "anormale",  no, ti facevo schifo persino quando dovevo ancora imparare a parlare vero o no?" _   
  
Lei gli cercò ansiosamente l'avambraccio con le mani, secche come ragni ossuti.   
La scansò prima che lo raggiungesse e le strinse forte la presa attorno all'interno della coscia.   
Lei cercò ancora di toccarlo, questa volta mirando al cavallo dei pantaloni.   
Harry la lasciò di colpo come se fosse stata un attizzatoio incandescente. 

Lei non disse niente. Sembrava un legno travolto e gettato a riva da una tempesta. 

Si teneva aggrappata al lavello. Il ragazzo era già per le scale.   
  



	4. Nails

** Nails **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
Qualunque cosa lo affliggesse quando si era messo a letto ( _ed era qualcosa di grosso_ ) qualsiasi cosa gli avesse piantato un chiodo di puro veleno al centro dello stomaco, Harry la dimenticò.

O meglio, forse non la dimenticò ma cessò di assillarlo nel momento in cui le sue mani si strinsero sulla forma concreta e anelante di suo cugino. 

La schiena di Dudley sussultava al debole chiarore lunare che proveniva dalla finestra della stanza, le cui tende erano leggermente aperte, in netto contrasto con una delle regole inespresse di Privet Drive. Harry barcollò sotto il peso del cugino che gli si raggomitolava a fianco. Edvige si scosse leggermente nella propria gabbia. 

Era appena tornata dalla sua caccia notturna ed ora osservava con interesse i due umani che aveva davanti.   
_ "Cos'hai?"  _

Chiesero le mani di Harry cercando il cugino nell'oscurità, mentre i suoi occhi assonnati restavano socchiusi. Sentì la preoccupazione affiorare nel sonno. 

Ma Dudley si rannicchiò nell'incavo del suo corpo, ed Harry sentì il suo respiro che si regolarizzava, cosa della quale non si sorprese. Brutto sogno? Quanti anni hai? Cinque? Risero assieme. No. 

Harry sapeva bene che non aveva bisogno di brutti sogni, lui, la sua realtà era già sufficientemente brutta. Stavano stretti per forza, ma Harry allargò le braccia per lasciarlo entrare. 

Fuori c'era una luna talmente grande che pian piano la sua luce argentea si stava facendo largo attraverso le tendine. Poi Harry sentì suo cugino muoversi. 

Non si trattava dei suoi movimenti goffi, timorosi. Nel buio Harry percepì il tendersi fluido dei suoi muscoli, oltre il bordo del letto. Poi ne sentì l'odore. 

La vergogna lo punse appena. 

Se ne era completamente dimenticato! Dudley mangiò con calma lo speck e il pane fragrante che lui aveva riposto nella sua tasca. Piccoli bocconi. 

Con cautela, masticando con cura. 

Ogni suono sembrava lo sgretolarsi di una enorme montagna, nel silenzio di quell'ora remota. Harry pensò di percepire all'improvviso il suo reale significato...di quel suono ritmico... gli balenò un secondo nella mente mezzo assopita. Quale che fosse, lo riempì di soddisfazione. Masticò senza indugi, inarrestabile e metodico. 

Fino alla fine. 

Dudley lo ringraziò. Harry si sentiva all'improvviso colmo di sollievo. 

Non intendeva parlare, non avrebbe saputo cosa dire. Non aveva idea di come si stava sentendo. Era la prima volta in tutta la sua vita che si sentiva così. Nessuna delle parole che aveva in mente potevano rendere adeguatamente l'idea. Passò il cuscino al suo vicino. Nel sentire il peso della sua recente soddisfazione accanto a se', così stranamente simile alla propria, gli baciò rozzamente la guancia, in un gesto quasi felino, più una serie di bruschi colpetti affettuosi che una questione di labbra. Alla luce del giorno questo mi farebbe sembrare un perfetto idiota. Bene. Decise che non gliene importava poi molto, dopotutto. 

Sentì che Dudley poco a poco si abbandonava al sonno. Senza mal di pancia, senza dover correre in bagno. Da quanti mesi a quella parte? Da quanto ci stavano provando? 

Alle sei e un quarto del mattino, Edvige, come se fosse perfettamente consapevole della situazione, svegliò Harry con un dolce tubare. Harry a sua volta svegliò Dudley, che si era addormentato rannicchiato nell'incavo del suo ventre, evitando quasi di guardarlo nella luce argento smorto che invadeva la stanza. Doveva sgattaiolare nella propria stanza prima che i suoi genitori si svegliassero o sarebbe scoppiato il finimondo. Harry colse la sua espressione. Il suo viso gli venne incontro. L'odore dei suoi capelli e del suo pigiama lo investì, mentre le sue labbra lo sfioravano delicatamente sotto lo zigomo, vicino al collo.

 

  
Diverse ore dopo, Harry si decideva a scendere per la colazione.Scorse i suoi vestiti sul pavimento. L'impronta della tasca che Dudley aveva aperto la notte prima così vivida che quasi esitò, nel raccogliere i calzoni da terra. Con i vestiti riaffioravano anche un mucchio di altre cose. Buffo. Davvero buffo. Scese le scale con calma, con un aspide di strana soddisfazione nel petto.   
  
  
La scena della colazione era la stessa che Harry contemplava da mesi, tranne per suo cugino, che Adesso beveva il suo latte tranquillamente. Sua madre, a memoria d'uomo, non era appiccicata al lato destro della sua sedia a cercare di fagli ingoiare porzioni su porzioni di dolci e torte al mirtillo. 

Si muoveva calma, senza sbirciare le finestre o cercare vicini ai quali indirizzare nervosi e falsi cenni di saluto. Aveva due chiazze rosse sotto lo strato niveo di cipria. 

Harry  fece in modo di non incrociare il suo sguardo, anche se forse lei vi si provò, in qualche occasione. Indossava un abito azzurro che Harry era abituato a vedere dalla sua prima infanzia. 

Lo stesso, era lo stesso col quale un giorno gli aveva tagliato i capelli quasi a zero, lasciando solo la frangetta, per nascondere la sua 'orrenda' cicatrice. Harry divorò due fette di crostata. 

Suo zio Vernon continuava a spostare lo sguardo da Dudley a lui, come se trovasse qualcosa di strano, più strano del solito in entrambi. Salutò rigidamente sua moglie ed uscì di casa. Harry si alzò da tavola, con l'odore denso del caffé che ancora permeava l'ambiente e il televisore che gracchiava a bassa voce. Zia Petunia li aveva lasciati liberi e padroni del campo. Se n'era andata in cucina. Harry la sentì spazzare. Uscirono in giardino in silenzio.   
Era la prima volta, dopo molto tempo, che Dudley si decideva ad oltrepassare il recinto del giardino. Harry notò che si guardava intorno per capire se qualcuno dei suoi vecchi amici era nei paraggi. 

Non incontrarono nessuno della vecchia ghenga.

Evidentemente, come entrambi sapevano ma si dissero tacitamente, amici del genere facevano in fretta a scordarsi di te, quando non ti interessava più pavoneggiarti con l'ultimo modello di mountan bike sfoggiando il più costoso giubbotto di pelle.

 

  
Attraversarono un parco quasi deserto, nel quale gli alberi erano carichi di vita e foglie ombrose. 

Il vento era tiepido, caldo. Harry sedette accanto alle radici di uno dei grandi alberi, Dudley poco lontano, su un'altalena deserta. Per un po' stettero a godersi pigramente il vento fra i capelli, perché era una giornata estiva ricca di raffiche capricciose. Dudley sembrava straordinariamente diverso, ora che si era allontanato da casa, come se ci fosse una sorta di mano attorno ai suoi polmoni, che, poco a poco, si allentasse per concedergli respiro. Non stava più raggomitolato, curvo sulla schiena, il suo sguardo non cadeva più di lato, non si guardava più continuamente le spalle. Harry notò che non allungava neppure più il collo, (cosa che lo faceva assomigliare quanto mai a sua madre) e non si mordicchiava più le unghie.   
Si stava appunto guardando una delle grosse mani, adesso. "Devo piantarla con questo vizio..."   
"Non ce l'avevi prima."   
"No no ce l'ho sempre avuto. Fin da piccolo. Mi nascondevo."   
"Ah..." Harry ci rifletté, in effetti non é che nei precedenti anni della propria vita si fosse soffermato troppo a guardare le unghie di Dudley. Non ricordava di averle mai avute nella carne da qualche parte. No, di solito suo cugino lo prendeva a pugni...   
"Beh io dico che devi farle crescere...no, no, ma che dico: sai il negozio di french manicure che hanno aperto in fondo alla strada? Ecco la soluzione, cugino. Un bel trattamento, più smalto, tutto compreso. Così facciamo venire un infarto multiplo a tuo padre."   
Poi accadde. Risero assieme, più a lungo di quanto entrambi si aspettassero. Risero finché non si ritrovarono sdraiati ansanti nella polvere del parco, vicino all'altalena, col sole in faccia e le fronde dell'albero protese sul capo, lassù. Allora Dudley si girò, con la guancia nella polvere e gli occhi velati dal riso.  

Ma non rideva più.  Si avvicinò.  Più di quella mattina. 

Questa volta si baciarono davvero.

 

 

 

 

 

  
_ Deve essere l'una. Harry lo intuisce dal sole che gli picchia inferocito sulla schiena.  _

Il viaggio di ritorno parve ad entrambi assurdamente lungo rispetto all'andata. 

Camminavano curvi, poco distanti l'uno dall'altro, chi li avesse incontrati, avrebbe potuto percepire il legame che emanava da entrambi come un flusso magnetico. 

Anche il più distratto degli idioti non avrebbe potuto non sentire qualcosa. La casa ovviamente splendeva, visto che sua zia aveva passato la mattina a lucidarla. 

Harry trovò la sua stanza come l'aveva lasciata, fortunatamente, erano anni che sua zia non la puliva, e provvedeva da solo. Lei non si vedeva. Oppure non si faceva vedere da lui. Harry andò in bagno per lavarsi le mani (erano piene di terra). Immaginò Dudley allo stesso lavandino, nel bagno assolato. 

Si diede da fare. Quando scese, suo cugino lo aspettava a tavola. Sua madre aveva portato in tavola il pranzo. Non lanciò la consueta occhiataccia ad Harry, come faceva tutte le volte che il ragazzo consumava i pasti assieme al cugino. Si sbrigò ad eclissarsi in cucina, con passi rapidi e nervosi. 

Dopo pranzo, Dudley gli mostrò la sua stanza. Non che Harry non ci fosse mai entrato gli anni scorsi, ma Dudley non era mai stato insieme a lui quando lo faceva.  


Harry scoprì come si usava la PlayStation del cugino: era uno degli ultimi modelli, a giudicare dal costoso televisore ultra piatto che la accompagnava. Spiaccicarono assieme qualche mostriciattolo ed abbastanza zombie. 

Harry notò che Dudley aveva fatto piazza pulita dei suoi numerosi capricci infantili, parlando di oggetti: Quella stanza era sorprendentemente cambiata. Harry tornò a pensare che qualcuno doveva aver sostituito Dudley una bella notte, quell'inverno, solo che il suo clone alieno era venuto su un po' sballato. 

Poi si vergognò di quel pensiero. Ma gli era venuto perché accanto al letto c'era un basso. Potente e ben tenuto (per quel che Harry ne sapeva). Accanto, gli amplificatori, non proprio nuovi, ma lustri. Nella stanza non c'era un solo grammo di polvere. C'era qualcosa di vagamente aggressivo in questo. 

In fondo era molto diversa dalla sua stanza. Giocarono finché non decisero di prendersi una pausa. O meglio, Harry sentì l'impellente bisogno di andare in bagno. Scese piuttosto velocemente le scale. Orinò per lunghi minuti. Quando uscì, in silenzio, si avvide che sua zia era ancora in cucina. Qualcosa dentro di lui so contrasse in maniera sconosciuta. La sua mente non se ne occupò. Ancora una volta, gli tornò in mente l'espressione di assoluto disgusto della donna...non l'aveva sempre avuta quella faccia, quando lo guardava? Era la prima cosa che ricordasse quella faccia. 

Ingoiò. 

Salì le scale poco a poco, scacciò quei pensieri.

La nuova sessione di gioco fu più lunga, e forse più rumorosa della prima. 

Era la prima volta che Harry provava un gioco Babbano.

Gli sembrò che la storia generale di quegli aggeggi fosse abbastanza complessa, e ripensò a quando con Ron parlavano di Quidditch. Dudley, al quale evidentemente il gioco serviva anche per sfogarsi (Harry notò uno spesso strato polveroso sui videogiochi che non avevano provato, e che forse sua  madre non spolverava proprio sempre) pareva più calmo di quanto Harry riuscisse a ricordare. Forse doveva essergli venuto comunque un po' di mal di pancia. 

"Forse" questo mal di pancia era molto connesso col ritorno a casa di suo padre. Per lo meno, Harry lo capì dalla sua faccia, aumentò quando zio Vernon e zia Petunia gli dissero che avrebbe dovuto ripetere l'anno. 

Harry  si dedicava alla sua costoletta di maiale. 

Si chiese se a Dudley fosse mai piaciuto andare a Snobkin, o come si chiamava. Di sicuro, se l'era spassata un mondo, fino a poco tempo prima. Harry si servì una doppia porzione di patate al forno, mentre la sua fronte si aggrottava. Si chiese se tutto non fosse iniziato per caso, un giorno, proprio lì dentro.

Magari un mattino come tanti. 

Harry ripulì con cura il piatto.

Forse i suoi zii gli stavano augurando che si strozzasse. Dudley finì le patate. Sfrecciò di sopra mandandogli una rapida occhiata ad Harry prima che sua madre potesse chiedergli, lamentosa, se voleva dell'altro. Zio Vernon indirizzò uno sguardo penetrante ad Harry. Ancora il sospetto di quella mattina. Harry sorseggiò il suo caffé, mentre si chiedeva se per caso non avesse combinato un casino. Suo zio lo guardava in quel modo di continuo, quindi non si poteva dire. Harry non si mosse. Il gigantesco tricheco si alzò, sbuffando rosso sotto i baffi. Si diresse ciabattante in salotto, dove avrebbe guardato la televisione. Harry sentì suo cugino che doveva aver ripreso la partita alla PlayStation, in camera sua. Harry sperò che non prendesse la sua parte, perché lui ci teneva proprio a cercare di superare da se' lo zombie che lo aveva spappolato tre volte di fila. 

Erano caricature gli zombie di quei videogiochi, o come si chiamavano: _niente a che vedere con quelli che lui aveva studiato ad Hogwarts._

Quelli si che facevano accapponare la pelle. 

Neville era svenuto guardando le diapositive delle fotografie di un attacco del 1987 ai danni di una comunità Babbana, quando gliele avevano mostrate. 

Gli altri avevano riso di lui, ma Harry non ricordava di essere stato fra quelli. 

Il pensiero strappò ad Harry una specie di sorriso mentre si alzava. I rumori si sovrapposero un po' nelle sue orecchie, televisione e quelli provenienti dal piano di sopra, poi si annullarono.   
  
Nella cucina, i suoni di casa sembravano attutiti. 

Ora avevano acceso il lampione di fronte, e la luce che entrava dalla finestra aperta era quasi metallica. 

Non appena Harry vi entrò, l'aria sembrò riempirsi di tensione. Sua zia non smise si strofinare le sue pentole, ma i suoi gesti si fecero molto più secchi e veloci. Harry invece appoggiò la tazzina nella pila sul tavolo con deliberata lentezza, strascicando i piedi. Lei lo ignorava ostentatamente. Il suo braccio sembrava animato da un meccanismo di precisione. Harry pensò ad un efficiente  orologio. Le parole erano sospese, congelate nell'aria.

Qualunque emozione si era infranta sulle maioliche bianche, al solito ossessivamente lucidate sgrassate pulite.   
  
_ Nessuna, nessunissima cosa a cui potesse dare un nome dentro di lui. Due volte in un giorno. Troppe. Cominciava a stancarsi. _

 

 

  
Harry le fu addosso come la sera sui tetti oltre il riquadro della finestra. 

In un attimo forse subdolo, ma inoppugnabile. 

Lei singhiozzò. 

Ma non c'era gusto di lacrime nella sua voce. 

Era un suono troppo asciutto. 

Harry non le slacciò il grembiule. _Non stavolta_. 

Le afferrò la gonna azzurra, gliela sollevò, agguantando e gualcendo di proposito la stoffa liscia con un piacere infantile, quasi dispettoso.   
Premette il suo corpo contro il piano del lavello  per poi farvi aderire il proprio. 

Avvertì le sue scapole, la fredda curva della schiena. Le lacerò le calze chiare con la stessa soddisfazione con cui le aveva raggrumato la gonna alla vita ossuta. _Con le unghie._

  
Vi produsse smagliature che, per qualche motivo, instillarono nella sua mente un veleno freddo, che la assopì momentaneamente. Si liberò in fretta di quelle sue ridicole mutande color avorio che aveva davanti, coulottes con i bordi di pizzo leggero che lo ostacolavano. Liberò la propria erezione contro quella pelle arida. Spinse col bacino fino a creare una piccola bolla calda, in basso fino a scivolare dentro di lei, aspro, necessario, incosciente, senza altro dolore o piacere. 

Le mani affondate nella poca carne del bacino, giù e ancora più giù, forte, contro quel corpo sottile e sgraziato che non emetteva un fiato, che si lasciava manovrare, avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro, le braccia di lui tese, poi contratte, un meccanismo imperfetto. Poi sussultò, si incrinò. 

Si ruppe. Vinto, lui l'abbandonò contro il bordo freddo del ripiano della cucina. 

Respirò profondamente. 

Lo colse una intensa ed improvvisa ondata di disgusto, per il corpo di lei esposto. 

Per le strisce brutali di nylon delle calze smagliate. 

La gonna vinta e abbandonata che stava ricadendo disfatta. 

Come forme aliene, i segni rossi ancora freschi delle sue mani sui lombi. 

Laggiù, l'odore del suo seme. Si rivestì. Si voltò. Si lavò. Tornò a giocare.      
  



	5. Write

** Write **   
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Harry fissò sbalordito il quaderno gualcito, macchiato che Dudley aveva tirato fuori da un angolo del suo materasso. 

Era passata una settimana da quando lui ed Harry si erano baciati. 

Una settimana, si disse Harry in un luogo dentro di se' che non avrebbe mai trovato voce con nessuno anche da quell'altra sera. Si rese conto adesso che era stato nello stesso giorno. 

Scosse la testa come per sbarazzarsi di quel pensiero, come se potesse volare via se lo faceva con convinzione. Non fu così. Si sentiva un perfetto idiota. Avrebbe dovuto piantarla subito. 

Era un sacco di tempo che si diceva che doveva piantarla. 

Merlino, lei nemmeno gli piaceva. Figuriamoci! E allora perché lo faceva? Che cosa voleva dimostrare? Che era forte? Che era più forte di lei? Che poteva fare qualunque cosa perché lei, piccola ipocrita, non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di fare chiasso e creare scompiglio nella sua bella cucina ordinata? Che cosa c'era, nella sua testa, che non andava?   
  
Harry si concentrò su quanto aveva davanti. Meglio. Aveva la sensazione che fosse importante. Lo aprì con un gesto lento, carico di emozione. Il presagio della copertina si concretizzò. Era incredibile. In prima pagina lesse una data di quasi quattro anni fa. Carezzò l'inchiostro sbiadito dal tempo...era una biro nera che aveva tracciato quelle scritte, in una grafia infantile e malferma. Harry abbassò gli occhi.   
  
_ "Lo sfiggato oggi é rotolato via ho dato un pugno. Non volevo dare ma papà e mamma ridono quando lo faccio. In realtà non celavevo voglia di darglielo mappoi ho penzato niente carammelle. L'altro giorno mamma ha visto che giocavamo insieme allora ha urlato non devi farlo e mi ha portato dentro casa." _   
  
Era un diario. 

Dudley, che odiava leggere, teneva un diario. 

In realtà c'erano parecchi errori di ortografia, come se a scrivere fosse uno di quei 'bambini poveri' delle periferie di Londra di cui zia Petunia ricordava a Dudley con occhi lacrimosi quando non voleva finire la verdura. 

In quel momento Harry contemplò la grafia di Dudley e, pateticamente, gli venne in mente proprio uno di quei bambini. Forse non tanto pateticamente. Forse l'unica differenza fra suo cugino e uno di quei bambini stava tutta nella quantità di cibo e vestiti e giocattoli. Molto poca, e soprattutto, vantaggio piuttosto facile da ribaltare. La grafia di Dudley era sbilenca, incerta, aggrovigliata, piena di quella forma infantile e goffa che ora lo aggrediva come una voce lontana. 

"All'epoca lo tenevo e ogni tanto ci scrivo ancora qualche cosa... beh una volta me l'hanno trovato e sono andati su tutte le furie. Dovevi vedere come urlavano..."

Ad Harry bastò sfogliare qualche altra pagina per capire perché. Quello era una specie di diario delle premonizioni, seppure in forma molto rozza. In alcuni punti poi la penna doveva essergli scoppiata in mano, perché le pagine erano mezze nere di inchiostro.   
  
Harry lesse: _"Oggi grande casino mi devo mettere lo smoking che palle. Mio padre dice che ce la fa se ci comportiamo tutti bene e Harry fa finta di non esistere proprio che poi era diretamente melio io ho detto che esaggerava ma lui ha detto sta zitto Dudley e fai come ti dico. Spero che ce il dolce di violette. Poi mentre mi lavavo le mani prima ho avuto tipo la senzazione che mi diceva che tanto papà non ce la faceva. Stasera andava tutto a puttane e io lo so che succede perché già unaltra volta lo pensavo così come prima e é successo proprio così. Poi senza motivo mi é venuto in mente un piccoletto con delle orecchie verdi come un pipistrello gigante e due occhi a palla era buffo nonso forse qualche videogioco che o visto."_   
  
Rabbrividì. Lungo tutta la schiena, fino alle piante dei piedi.

 

  
Ricordava. 

Ricordava quella sera. 

Un piccoletto con delle orecchie verdi. 

Non fosse stato così scosso forse avrebbe riso. _Dobby_. Scorse in fretta le altre pagine, pochi appunti significativi... Dudley aveva avuto l'impressione che qualcuno a Hogwarts sarebbe morto entro l'anno...l'appunto era dell'anno precedente...andò all'ultima pagina. Appoggiata sulla parte di cartone della copertina, c'era una lettera.

 

  
Harry riconobbe il blasone, la carta. La aprì con mani tremanti. 

Era una lunga lettera ufficiale di Silente, firmata da Hogwarts. Era rimasta lì per chissà quanto tempo. Harry scorse le righe in preda a un senso di vaga nausea. Dudley gli si sedette accanto, sul tappeto immacolato a disegni vivaci della sua stanza. Il suo respiro gli solleticò il collo. Parlava di appoggio. Appoggio da parte della scuola. 

Silente faceva riferimento a qualcosa che aveva detto a zia Petunia... Harry sapeva di cosa si trattava, era la lettera con la quale lo avevano lasciato davanti alla porta di casa Dursley quando non aveva nemmeno un anno e già sfoggiava una cicatrice da anatema fresca sulla fronte.   
Silente sapeva che quello che Dudley poteva fare era qualcosa di connesso a capacità magiche. Diceva anche che la comunità magica aveva i suoi mezzi per supportare il ragazzo, anche se non aveva poteri magici e non poteva far parte del mondo dei maghi. Potevano dare informazioni. 

Spiegare cose. Dare libri adatti. Consigli. Aiuto. Harry guardò la data. 

Dudley fece un gesto con la mano. "Oh mia madre ha avuto una crisi isterica coi fiocchi, quell'inverno. Ma poi beh Silente le ha scritto, a lei direttamente. Comunque non mi hanno mai permesso...i maghi sai e tutto il resto. Ma Silente ha detto che sarebbe cambiato. Infatti quando hai letto lì, avevo solo delle idee. Poi sono iniziate le... visioni. Brevi flashback. Senza fiato per alcuni secondi. Silente ha detto che era normale. Alla fine sono giunti a un compromesso. Sai la signora Figg, no?"

 

  
Harry sorrise in risposta, un sorriso caldo, la ricordava, chissà come stava e che cosa stava facendo. Era una strega che viveva a Privet Drive, Silente l'aveva inclusa nel piano di sorveglianza di Harry.   
E forse... non solo. "Beh lei ha dei libri. A volte mi faceva male tanto la testa. Roba da spaccare il cranio. Lei aveva certe cose che lo facevano sparire."

 

  
Harry guardò suo cugino. Si sentiva molto felice e molto stupido contemporaneamente. Tutti quegli anni, e non aveva mai sospettato della signora Figg fino a pochi mesi prima. 

Tutto quel tempo e non aveva mai saputo di Dudley. Dudley... ma andiamo, grasso e stupido, amante dei maltrattamenti ai danni dei più piccoli e delle sortite in gruppo per tormentare più efficacemente qualcuno. Già. Fino a poco tempo prima.

 

  
Avevano appena pranzato. Dal piano di sotto veniva il rumore dell'aspirapolvere. Le giornate continuavano ad essere bellissime e calde. Ora che era quasi pomeriggio una calda luce dorata si riversava sui tetti di Privet Dirve. Harry sapeva che, al piano di sotto, le pulizie sarebbero cessate solo al ritorno di suo zio dal lavoro. 

In quel momento, gli alieni e gli zombie di Dudley ammiccavano dalle lucide custodie dei videogiochi sparpagliate sul pavimento. "Lo sai che da noi fotografie poster e disegni si muovono?" 

Dudley sgranò gli occhi esattamente come Harry al primo anno a Hogwarts quando Ron gli aveva fatto notare più o meno la stessa cosa. Dovette dire a Dudley che non poteva fare la stessa cosa sulla custodia dei suoi dvd e sui suoi poster per farli muovere. Dudley aveva appesi alle pareti numerosi poster sul wrestling e il pugilato, e per un po' si divertirono a immaginare le varie zuffe che si sarebbero scatenate di notte sulle pareti, simulando qualche colpo. 

Harry crollò sul letto di Dudley in risposta a un suo finto gancio. 

Il piumone era morbido e lui ci affondò ancora ridendo. Dudley lo raggiunse. Harry ripensò al parco. Qualche giorno prima. Vivide forme di luce danzavano sul soffitto, proiettate dal sole che agitava le fronde dell'albero fuori dalla finestra. Dudley gli sfilò dolcemente gli occhiali. Li ripose sul ripiano del comodino. 

Harry sentì le sue labbra cercare timidamente la sua lingua. Indossava una felpa che si era rapidamente svuotata nel giro di troppo poco tempo del suo corpo. 

Si chiese se, nonostante le cose andassero ora leggermente meglio, là sotto non ci fossero ancora troppe ossa e tendini. Dopo tutto, Dudley sembrava meno spaventato, _perché...Harry rabbrividì un po'... beh era successo qualcosa fra loro due. Qualcosa di vero. Non poteva negarlo. Ma il male era ancora dentro di lui, sepolto in profondità. Qualcosa glielo disse._

Gli appoggiò dolcemente la mano sul torace, fra le pieghe della stoffa. Dudley la afferrò, e con lentezza ipnotica la portò alle labbra. Poi la rimise dov'era. 

Harry lasciò che scivolasse in basso. Poi la abbandonò sul piumone. Notò la reazione del corpo di suo cugino. La sua erezione lottava per venire fuori dai suoi pantaloni. Li teneva su avendo avvolto la cinta per due giri attorno ai fianchi. Era una di quelle vecchie.  Dudley lo guardò interrogativo, con i suoi grandi occhi limpidi. 

Sconosciuti noti. Le sue dita lo raggiunsero timidamente.

Dudley gli slacciò pigramente il primo bottone dei calzoni. Harry non si decise a venirne fuori, finché suo cugino non gli fece scivolare i calzoni in basso. In quel momento, una fitta di paura attraversò il petto di Harry, e se per caso sua zia fosse salita proprio in quel momento? Se la porta si fosse aperta? Ma non accadde. Dudley sogghignò rivolto alla sua destra. Harry vide la chiave nella serratura. Improvvisamente si sentì al sicuro, al caldo. 

Come inconsciamente aveva cercato di far sentire suo cugino, di tirarlo fuori dalla disperazione perché vederlo così gli causava malessere.   
  
Dudley riportò l'attenzione del ragazzo sul suo ventre. Harry si guardò. Aveva estratto il suo pene, che era piuttosto duro. La mano di Dudley scorreva pigramente l'asta, che aderiva alla pancia.   
  
Qualcosa punse Harry in profondità, niente che avesse a che fare col dolore. Le sue braccia volarono automaticamente verso suo cugino. Il terrore lampeggiò negli occhi di Dudley, quando Harry cercò di estrarlo dalle pieghe della felpa. Poi si rilassò. Se la sollevò, se la tolse. Harry sfiorò con i polpastrelli le dure sporgenze ossee che bucavano la carne. In quella terra devastata, cercò come anelito alla dolcezza i capezzoli scuri del cugino.

Lo fece piegare su di se' e glieli succhiò, serpeggiò con la lingua finché non avvertì il respiro dell'altro farsi pesante. Allora la sua mano scese giù, nel punto più intimo e segreto, lì dove pare che si annodino tutti i fili del corpo, si disse Harry. 

Duldey gli massaggiò dolcemente il perineo. I fianchi di Harry si spinsero contro la mano dell'altro. Dudley lo spinse all'indietro, fino a fargli sollevare le gambe. Harry portò la sua mano in un lento indugiare attorno alla forma rosea e vulnerabile dell'ano. Dovette mordersi la lingua per non gemere. 

Dudley sostituì le dita con la lingua, ed iniziò a penetrare dolcemente l'apertura. Rallentò e si bloccò quando l'aria iniziò ad avere l'odore denso e impercettibile a un tempo del limite di Harry. Questi si alzò, indusse  l'altro a rovesciarsi dove si trovava in precedenza. Sentì un sorrisetto di soddisfazione dilagargli nel volto. 

Poi estrasse l'erezione di Dudley. Lo fece appoggiare con il bacino a uno dei cuscini che entrambi si ritrovavano nel letto con le lenzuola in tempesta. Harry aveva dolci ricordi relativi alle estati con Ron, mentre notava che laggiù Dudley aveva una peluria morbida e chiara, come l'amico. Partì dall'ano. Lasciò che la sua lingua ricambiasse la premura con la quale Dudley l'aveva quasi portato all'orgasmo.

Introdusse lentamente le dita dentro di lui, per conoscere la sua anatomia, i suoi segreti. Dudley glieli rivelò quando gli prese il polso e iniziò a premerlo spasmodicamente per far battere le sue dita su di un punto in profondità nel suo corpo. Il suo fiato era rotto dall'eccitazione, il suo respiro affannoso. 

Gli mancarono le forze per opporsi ad Harry quando questi gli si rovesciò addosso. Harry andò incontro al suo corpo bruciante. Il suo fiato aveva la consistenza tenera del vento di un pomeriggio estivo sul suo collo.Harry sentiva quel punto nel corpo del cugino contrarsi ed avvolgerlo, lampi bianchi di piacere che si alternavano nella sua visuale, si fecero stelle, piccole fitte bianche di pura gioia. Dudley gli affondò i denti nel collo, triplicando il suo piacere. Brividi acquosi gli corsero sul petto. Cercavano l'uno il piacere dell'altro come se fossero avvinti in una lotta ora tenera, ora mortale, ora giocosa. Dudley fu il primo ad arrendersi.

Era quasi violento col proprio membro, non gli diede tregue finché non gli esplose addosso. 

Harry ne colse il sapore, lo portò fino alla bocca, denso, aspro, un lampo bianco più forte che cancella tutto nella vertigine. Sentì quasi dolore, mentre esplodeva nel corpo di Duldey.   
Restarono a lungo avvinti, buccia e torsolo di un unico frutto, abbandonati sulle lenzuola e la coperta di qualche squadra di calcio o che altro babbana che ammiccava nel caos del letto, come se i personaggi potessero davvero muoversi. Per un po' gustarono i propri respiri, l'abbandono. 

Ci fu qualche parola spezzata. Poi le carezze pigre che si scambiavano tornarono ad avere il potere di eccitarli. Harry lasciò che Dudley lo esplorasse, di nuovo. 

_Gli chiese se si lasciava inculare. Lo fece con l'intento di eccitarlo, con un tono che sapeva che avrebbe fatto fremere Harry, quasi si trattasse di una sorta di gioco. Come lo sapesse, pensò Harry, era una specie di mistero. Allora ti fai inculare?_ Harry lo attirò a se'. 

_Ah, vedo che te lo fai mettere qui dietro..._ Dudley cessò quel mormorio affondando dentro Harry.

_ Come farebbe una lama. _   
_ Che tu sia per me il coltello... _   
  
  



	6. I know

** I know **   
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
Quando entrambi si ritrovarono esausti era già quasi scesa la sera. 

Dudley si rivestì. Harry lo abbracciò prima che lo facesse, baciandolo dove lui si detestava. Si rese conto di amare ogni suo singolo graffio, ogni centimetro della sua pelle. 

Guardarono con una certa preoccupazione l'insolito animarsi del vicinato. 

Probabilmente era già quasi ora di cena, ma non si spiegavano quelle voci concitate. Si vestirono in fretta, Harry rifece il letto cercando di mandare sotto le macchie bianche e odorose di seme che avevano lasciato.   
Dudley approfittò degli ultimi raggi del tramonto prima di accendere la luce. Harry lo vide estrarre della cioccolata da un cassetto e mangiarla, sorridendogli. Col cuore notevolmente sollevato, Harry guardò Dudley, il quale  gliene offrì. L'amore mette fame, convennero. Harry masticò con piacere le nocciole. L'amore mette vita.

  
Harry notò il disastro di videogiochi sparsi sul pavimento. Accese la luce, e si chinò a riordinare i titoli.   
"Sai noi abbiamo gli zombie ma non sono così. Ogni tanto attaccano i Babbani, beh non sempre. Ora li tengono sotto controllo"   
Dudley sgranò gli occhi.   
"Wow beh, figata!"   
"Oh si come no una meraviglia... una bellezza essere attaccati e mangiati vivi, non sai che-   
  
_ Lo schianto travolse le parole di Harry. Allucinante, devastante, proveniva dalla strada, oltre la finestra, oltre le mura della casa, che aveva scosso con la sua vibrazione. _

 

  
Ancora intontito, Harry ebbe appena il tempo di inforcare gli occhiali e andare alla finestra. C'era un mucchio di gente in strada, nella loro stradina privata, e oh... _un incidente. Un gruppo di gente gesticolava_ _ in direzione di un grosso camion, assolutamente fuori luogo lì dove si trovava, con il muso parzialmente distrutto. Il conducente era a piedi, gesticolava con un vicino, un capannello di gente urlava accanto a qualcosa... davanti al camion avvolto dalla confusione c'era un ammasso di lamiere. Lamiere blu. Lamiere rosse. Un parabrezza in mille schegge rosse dietro il quale, c'era... _   
Harry riconobbe l'auto e la realtà gli piombò addosso, come se avesse dormito fino a quel momento, o come se precipitasse ora in un incubo,mozzandogli senza pietà il respiro nel petto.   
Afferrò la testa di suo cugino, la seppellì nel suo abbraccio, assorbì le sue grida rauche. Gli massaggiò la schiena cercando di domare il drago che sembrava dibattersi dentro di essa.   
In strada qualcuno urlò.   
Sirene in lontananza e altre voci.   
La polizia babbana.   
  
_ L'auto di zio Vernon. _   
  
Harry si sentiva svenire ma doveva restare _calmo_. Strinse Dudley. 

Più forte. 

Lo aiutò a respirare, nello stesso istante le braccia di suo cugino percepirono il suo stato e iniziarono goffamente a cercare di calmarlo a loro volta. Niente avrebbe scacciato dalla mente di Harry il pensiero che ci si stava formando dentro. 

_ Perché Dudley sapeva. _   
_ Ecco. _   
_ Improvvisamente, con un senso d'orrore tutti i pezzi trovavano il loro posto. _   
Harry sollevò il volto del cugino, usò la manica della maglia per asciugargli le lacrime, usò anche i propri baci, fino a riuscire a vederlo negli occhi.   
Il dolore.   
Non essere creduto.   
Non riuscire a mangiare.   
Non riuscire a vivere.   
Sapeva.   
_ Lui lo sapeva. _   
  
"Da quanto tempo?"   
Harry dovette asciugargli nuovamente le lacrime e farlo respirare piano, indurlo a calmarsi. Era abbastanza scosso a sua volta, per ciò ci mise del tempo.   
_ "So da un pomeriggio di mesi fa ma non mi hanno dato ascolto. Nessuno di loro mi ha dato retta! _   
  



	7. You've never embrace me

** You've never embrace me **   
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
_ Harry sa che quell'ora é morta.  _

_E sa che rimarrà tale._

Era stata molto sgradevole. 

Decisamente per lui almeno, uno dei momenti più orribili della giornata quando era bambino.

Adesso é finito. 

Bang. 

Spazzato via in un colpo. 

Come se tutti quegli anni non fossero mai esistiti. 

Harry ha le orecchie piene di silenzio. 

Dudley ha pianto finché il sole non é sparito dietro l'orizzonte, ha pianto quando hanno cercato di portare via il corpo, ha pianto quando hanno cercato di calmare sua madre. 

Harry non dice niente. Guarda giù in strada, uno strano senso di calma dentro il petto. C'é solo polizia, laggiù, e nastri della polizia e carri attrezzi. 

Tutti i vicini sono spariti nelle loro case.

Oltre il parabrezza, più nulla. 

Una sagoma sotto un telo bianco é stata estratta dai resti dell'auto blu e portata via varie ore fa.

 

  
Adesso Dudley tace accanto al suo braccio e lui accarezza piano il dorso della sua mano. 

Harry non é ipocrita con se' stesso. 

Lo odiava. Dal profondo del cuore. 

Non aveva fatto niente per non farsi odiare. 

Ma quel vuoto, all'ora di cena. 

L'appendiabiti  all'ingresso senza il suo pesante, orrendo cappotto. 

Per Dudley era diverso. Era suo padre. 

Harry riprese in mano la penna. 

Stava scrivendo a Ron la lettera più breve di sempre. Non se la sentiva di spiegare tutto quello che era successo così. Richiuse il pezzetto di carta. Sperava che la risposta di Ron fosse positiva, che gli dicessero di si. Edvige lo fissò gravemente, come se capisse ogni cosa, i suoi occhi profondi lo contemplarono ed Harry vi lesse comprensione. Le accarezzò dolcemente le penne, avvicinò il capo al suo e la civetta lo mordicchiò dolcemente. Poi sparì nel cielo vellutato. 

Sperando che tornasse in fretta, e credendo poco a questa possibilità nel momento stesso in cui ci pensava, Harry si alzò. Aveva intenzione di scendere. Voleva portare qualcosa a suo cugino. Il suo stomaco brontolava, ma lui non sentiva fame, non davvero: era come se si fosse imbottito di potenti anestetici e le varie parti del suo corpo funzionassero per conto loro, alcune addormentate, altre troppo sensibili. Al piano di sotto il tavolo era completamente vuoto. Non c'era tovaglia. Anche se la televisione parlava, era senza volume e nessuno la stava guardando. In cucina la luce era accesa. 

C'era anche un vago odore di cibo cucinato. Ma da dentro non proveniva alcun rumore. Con un improvviso senso di inquietudine, Harry si indirizzò in quella direzione. 

Sua zia era seduta al tavolo. Qualcosa aveva cessato di cuocere sulla stufa. C'era un buon odore. Lei sembrava non avere il minimo pensiero riguardo al cibo. 

Sembrava non avere il minimo pensiero riguardo a niente. Harry capì che qualcuno, prima, doveva averle dato dei tranquillanti. Le persone dell'ambulanza erano state con lei per un po' di tempo. Se ne erano appena andati ma Harry aveva sentito dire nitidamente che avrebbero lasciato qualcuno quella notte nell'auto della polizia parcheggiata di fuori, durante i rilievi, in caso di bisogno. Gli occhi della donna erano velati. Il suo sguardo fisso davanti a se'. Parve non accorgersi nemmeno dell'ingresso di Harry. Lui si diresse alla credenza. Prese un vassoio di quelli da portata di plastica, lo riempì di cibo. 

Portò il vassoio nella stanza di Dudley. 

Mangiarono vicini, seduti sul pavimento, senza parlarsi. 

Harry sperò che Edvige tornasse presto. Sperò che nessuno dei vicini avesse chiamato i parenti... per quanto scosso,Harry proprio non aveva voglia di un intero stuolo di Dursley. Non quella notte. Non avrebbe saputo che cosa dire. In quel momento, come se qualcuno stesse leggendo i suoi pensieri come un libro aperto, suonarono alla porta. Dudley alzò gli occhi, interrogativo. Harry fece lo stesso. Attese di sentire passi, movimenti, ma capì che sarebbe dovuto andare ad aprire personalmente.

 

  
Scese da basso, sua zia non si era mossa. Preoccupato, Harry aprì la porta. La signora Figg. Harry la invitò ad entrare. La donna si era cambiata d'abito, non indossava più le vecchie pantofole di sempre ed Harry notò che non odorava come al solito di gatto. Harry non sapeva che dire. La donna gli chiese come si sentisse, come stava suo cugino. Con uno sgradevole senso di irrealtà, Harry la vide entrare in cucina. Udì la sua voce bassa ed amorevole. Dopo qualche tempo, Harry seppe che era riuscita a far mangiare qualcosa a sua zia.

 

  
"Credo proprio che mi fermerò qui, stanotte, caro. Domattina dovrebbero arrivare tutti insomma, i parenti di lui. Avevo il numero di sua sorella, sai, ed ho... oh povero ragazzo. Sarai terrorizzato. Come ti senti?"

 

  
La donna stava per chiedergli di Dudley, e lo fece a bassa voce. Harry guardò zia Petunia che sorbiva con aria assente un piatto di zuppa calda, con mani malferme, e gli occhi ancora sgranati, vitrei. Passerà.   
Harry sapeva che prima o poi, anche quel dolore che sembra volersi mangiare tutto il tuo fiato diventa sopportabile.   
"Lui é di sopra. Non stava molto... bene ultimamente."   
La vecchia signora annuì con aria grave, ed Harry si chiese dalla sua espressione se non sapesse proprio tutto. Di sicuro doveva aver notato che negli ultimi tempi Dudley era strano. Harry si chiese _quanto_ sapesse.

 

 

 

  
Andarono a letto molto presto. 

Harry dormì in camera di suo cugino, su sua richiesta.

La signora Figg si sistemò nella  stanza degli ospiti. Harry pensò a sua zia, sola nel suo letto gelido, e rabbrividì. Poi quel pensiero scomparve, nella sua calma. 

Domani mattina, Harry avrebbe dovuto alzarsi e andare a dare da mangiare ai gatti della signora Figg. Si era offerto gentilmente di farlo al suo posto, e lei gli aveva lasciato le chiavi all'ingresso. Ora laggiù in strada stavano lavorando per rimuovere finalmente i resti del camion. L'auto era sparita diverse ore prima. Harry si soffermò a domandarsi per quale balorda, schifosa coincidenza un camion di quelle dimensioni avesse potuto  imboccare Privet Drive. Per andare dove, poi. Perché non utilizzare l'ampia strada adiacente? Quella oltre il parco? In quel momento Dudley si mosse fra le sue braccia, singhiozzò.

Harry capì che non dormiva davvero, lo strinse e lo baciò dolcemente sul collo. In quel momento, con un sussulto, si ricordò del suo collo. Si toccò. I segni, viola, evidentissimi. Se ne era completamente dimenticato. Nessuno ci aveva fatto caso. Cullò Duldey contro il suo petto, finché non sentì che il suo pianto correva via nel sonno. Fu dopo un tempo infinito che si addormentò a sua volta, con la sensazione che di lì a poco si sarebbe svegliato, ed avrebbe capito di star sognando.   
  
Non accadde. Era solo un pensiero che gli aveva sfiorato la mente nel sonno, e del resto Harry non lo desiderava davvero. Quando aprì gli occhi vide Edvige alla finestra. 

Aveva le penne arruffate e l'aria di chi ha appena cacciato. Gli aveva portato una risposta. Harry la accarezzò, e prese la lettera di Ron. Poteva venire. Potevano venire. Girò il retro del foglio e scrisse la risposta per Ron.   
Dudley dormiva ancora. Nel giro di due giorni sarebbero partiti. Harry si sarebbe tolto dai piedi quando il grosso dei Dursley avrebbe cominciato ad affluire. Solo che stavolta, Dudley sarebbe venuto con lui. _Aveva detto: vengo con te ed Harry aveva risposto: che accidenti dici! Poi gli aveva ricordato che ci sarebbe stato il funerale di suo padre._

Dudley aveva detto non subito. Alla fine aveva scritto a Ron. Doveva sapere se ci sarebbero stati problemi perché Dudley era babbano. Pareva di no. Pensò ad Hermione. I suoi venivano spesso alla Tana. Harry si vide davanti  Ron. Sorrise. Lui ricordava un Dudley molto diverso. Che faccia avrebbe fatto?

E gli altri Weasley? Dudley dormiva ancora, riverso sulla trapunta, abbracciato al cuscino. Harry osservò i suoi lineamenti. C'erano meno ossa. Aveva una forma regolare, quel viso, adesso che era meno scavato. Regolare e un po' allungato. Harry ebbe un piccolo brivido. Gli assomigliava come si sarebbero assomigliati due cugini come loro. Non molto, e non in maniera immediatamente evidente, ma a guardar bene c'era qualcosa. 

Prima Harry non ci aveva mai fatto caso. Ma ora si. 

Poi gli venne voglia di baciarlo prima che si svegliasse. 

Dudley si mosse nel sonno. Gli sorrise e scese. Gli avrebbe preparato un toast.   
La signora Figg era in cucina al posto di sua zia. Stava preparando del caffé, il cui odore permeava l'aria con un che di confortane nel vuoto del salotto. 

Nessuno sarebbe uscito quella mattina per andare a lavoro. Harry salutò la donna, che lo avvertì che sua zia era rimasta a letto. Harry la informò che stava per andare da suo amico, assieme a suo cugino. Con sua sorpresa, lei annuì. "Penso che gli faccia bene un po' di riposo, cercare di rilassarsi un po'. Sua madre sta meglio...stamani ha preso altro tranquillante. Ora le porto la colazione." Non chiese come mai zia Petunia non desiderava vedere Dudley, ed Harry le fu grato per questo, perché lui non ne aveva la più pallida idea, e non avrebbe saputo proprio cosa dire. Anche se, ora, qualche idea gli era venuta.

 

 

  
Harry uscì per andare a dare da mangiare ai gatti, con le chiavi in mano. 

C'era ancora un unità del pronto soccorso lì fuori. L'aria fresca gli fece bene. Mentre apriva e disponeva le grandi scatole di cibo per gatti, con i numerosi felini che accorrevano felici attorno ai piatti con il latte la carne, nella casa tutta pizzi e centrini della signora Figg, Harry pensò a sua zia. Più ci pensava, e più aveva l'impressione che lei incolpasse Dudley dell'accaduto. Aveva provato un vago senso di estraneità, vedendola seduta da sola, e non aveva capito cos'era. 

Ma conosceva i Dursley da troppo tempo. 

Ora, mentre un grosso felino rosso divorava felice il suo pasto, e le sue fusa vibravano piacevoli sotto le carezze di Harry, seppe cos'era. Sola. Prima c'erano i Dursley e lui, che non faceva parte della famiglia. Adesso, improvvisamente, c'erano lui, e lei. Separati. Anzi, a pensarci bene, poco prima c'era Dudley, che stava in mezzo. Un altro gatto con una vistosa cicatrice sull'occhio lanciò un miagolio di piacere e mentre mangiava reclamò anche lui la sua dose di carezze.   
La tenda ricamata del salotto della signora Figg proiettava nella stanza un complesso arabesco di mutevoli ombre. Harry aveva dimenticato di chiedere alla signora Figg se voleva qualcosa. _Estraneo..._   
_Ma certo, si disse Harry, improvvisamente pieno di rabbia. Era questo, no, era tutto lì: i suoi genitori non avevano potuto accettare, fino all'ultimo, che Dudley avesse capacità magiche. Beh non tutte le capacità magiche di un mago._

Solo alcune. Quelle che aveva però erano più che sufficienti, non potevano essere ignorate. 

_ Era stata la maledetta paura di suo zio, il suo disperato bisogno di ignoranza, la sua ossessiva paura della magia ad ucciderlo.  _

Se solo avesse dato retta a suo figlio, se solo l'avesse fatto sua madre, che invece preferiva a sua volta l'ignoranza, forse ci sarebbe stato un modo per evitare che accadesse. 

Forse bastava semplicemente alzare lo sguardo dai maledetti prati e dalle maledette auto veloci e dalle inutili promesse di salvezza e dai salvatori e benefattori della maledettamente schifosa 'normalità'...   
Harry si sentì qualcosa di amaro contro il palato.

Sua zia riteneva Dudley responsabile quanto lui, ora.

_ Responsabile così come Harry di aver rovinato le loro vite. _

 

  
Quando tornò a casa Dudley si era alzato ed era più calmo di quanto Harry si aspettasse, stava preparando la sua sacca per venire con lui dai Weasley (in una casa di maghi). Harry non poté non notare quanto era cambiato. Per un attimo, si chiese se stesse veramente bene. Il vassoio della colazione era vuoto. Aveva mangiato la sua parte. Harry cercò ansiosamente i suoi occhi. Dudley gli sorrise.

  
"Come... come va?"   
Lui alzò le spalle. Harry lo vide riporre nella sacca il quaderno un po' rovinato assieme alle altre cose.   
  
"Meglio. E anche peggio." Harry capì, senza che ci fosse bisogno di aggiungere altro. Sarebbero andati via domani sera. Il ragazzo si avvicinò a lui. Non sapeva se avrebbero potuto dormire assieme anche quella notte.

Nel vialetto, sotto casa avevano iniziato ad apparire le auto dei parenti.

 

  
Harry sistemò per bene la sua stanza, ancora una volta, anche se non ce ne era bisogno. Fingeva di non sentire Zia Marge urlare e piangere dal salotto. Era strana, quasi oscena quella disperazione alle orecchie del ragazzo che non aveva mai ricevuto che calci e sputi per tutti quegli anni. 

Si sincerò di non aver dimenticato proprio niente.

 

  
Sua zia si era alzata. 

Indossava un abito molto scuro ed aveva i capelli raccolti dietro la nuca. 

Il suo volto spigoloso sembrava di carta pesta, ed era molto bianco. Quasi non guardò nessuno in volto, anche se ricevette uno dopo l'altro i parenti che vennero a farle visita. La signora Figg restò a dare una mano perché, in effetti, quel giorno ebbero quasi cinque persone in più a cena. Sorprendentemente, zia Petunia se la sentiva di cucinare. Harry la osservò di sottecchi. 

Somigliava molto al meccanismo di un orologio, adesso. 

Fredda. Efficiente. 

Nei suoi occhi non c'era traccia di lacrime, ma Harry notò che aveva uno spesso strato di cipria  e fondotinta sul volto, ed anche il solito filo di rimmel nello sguardo. Harry la immaginò davanti allo specchio, ad applicarlo. Abbracciò, confortò, ricevette conforto. 

Abbracciò suo figlio, si gettò nelle sue braccia. 

Si comportò come se Harry non fosse nemmeno lì.  


 

_ Quanto a Dudley, dopo quel rapido abbraccio si ignorarono allo stesso modo. _

E non perché ci fosse confusione. Harry vide il suo sguardo rassegnato. 

Forse pensava che alla fine Harry ci era davvero riuscito, a rovinare le loro vite.

Come se fosse colpa sua. 

Ah, ma era colpa di sua madre e di tutta la sua famiglia, e forse, pensò Harry, incolpava anche un poco se' stessa. 

Perché Dudley non era, come diceva lei "normale" e alla fine l'aveva dimostrato, l'aveva dimostrato cosa voleva dire avere un cugino come quel Potter, il quale aveva per madre quello che aveva. _Dudley aveva oltrepassato la sottile linea di demarcazione che ai suoi occhi ne avrebbe fatto automaticamente un escluso. Adesso Harry capiva quanto fosse invalicabile quel confine, ora che anche Dudley lo aveva oltrepassato._

  
Harry temeva di dover vedere zia Marge. Nemmeno Dudley sembrava felice al pensiero. Ma la sorella di zio Vernon non si fece più rivedere. Nemmeno per cena.

 

  
A sera, i parenti e i loro convenevoli avevano di nuovo lasciata vuota la casa. Un cugino di zio Vernon si sistemò nella stanza degli ospiti. Harry non l'aveva mai visto prima. 

Quella sera apprese che i funerali si sarebbero tenuti fra due settimane. Due settimane, perché la polizia ci stava andando coi piedi di piombo anche se le dinamiche erano abbastanza chiare. Nessuno dei Dursley pronunciò mai la parola 'risarcimento' mentre erano a tavola, ma la si sentiva gravare inespressa l'aria del suo peso. Sua zia era distante, salutò tutti con la stessa espressione in viso, quasi identica in tutta quella lunga e surreale giornata.

 

 

 

  
Quando andarono a dormire, quella sera. Dudley lo raggiunse in bagno mentre si lavava i denti.   
"Se vuoi restare, ti capisco" aveva iniziato a dire Harry, ma l'altro scosse la testa con decisione.   
"No, non é questo. Mi chiedevo non... penseranno che sono un po' strano?"   
Harry gli sorrise, si sciacquò la bocca, si asciugò. Lo baciò. Poi gli mise un dito sulle labbra. Si riferiva ai Weasley!   
"Aspetta di vedere loro, e poi ti sentirai normale, perché io mi sono sentito coi capelli in ordine quando li ho incontrati la prima volta. Lo sapevi? Del funerale che non si farà subito."   
"Si. Me l'ha detto la signora Figg, gliel'hanno detto quelli della polizia. Poi a cena, prima. Lo dicevano..."   
"Sei assolutamente sicuro che non vuoi restare con tua madre?"   
"Si. Non voglio."   
"Va bene, senti, puoi sempre cambiare idea. Va bene se dormo con te?"

Dudley gli sorrise. Ti aspetto su, disse. Non ho voglia di dormire da solo. Va bene rispose lui. Percepì i passi di Dudley per le scale. Aprì l'acqua, iniziò a lavarsi le mani. Si guardò nello specchio sopra il lavandino. Aveva bisogno di farsi la barba, pensò...un fruscio alla sua destra lo indusse a voltarsi, percepì che qualcuno doveva essere entrato nel bagno.

 

  
Suo zia la guardava immobile, in piedi. Indossava una camicia da notte bianca. Sotto i suoi piccoli seni liberi gonfiavano la stoffa leggera.   
Aveva gli occhi liquidi, smarriti. Harry vi lesse dentro  la sua anima smorta.

_ Piantala piantala piantala piantala piantala piantala piantala non ha alcun senso e tu lo sai!  _

All'improvviso Harry si sentì il petto pesante come se contenesse piombo.   
  
Fu lei a fiondarsi fra le sue braccia. 

Cercò di baciarlo. 

Harry le fece appoggiare la testa sul collo. 

Lei emise un singhiozzo, Harry le massaggiò con vigore la schiena, era incredibilmente fragile. 

Inalò l'odore della sua camicia da notte. Poi lei gli prese le mani e se le portò con violenza sui fianchi. 

_Stupido idiota!_ Lei gli afferrò la testa, se la premette sul petto. Harry la respinse dolcemente, con il palmo della mano sulla spalla esile per svincolarsi dal suo abbraccio. 

Lei non mollò la presa. _Ti prego stava mormorando. Ti prego._

Le mordicchiò i capezzoli attraverso la stoffa finché non li sentì indurirsi. Scivolò nel suo letto come se si coricasse nella tomba. Senza rimorso,senza acredine, senza dolore, senza astio. Non si soffermò a guardare il posto vuoto accanto a lei. Ma doveva essere una gola spalancata, e lei, lo sentiva, doveva averne un terrore folle.

 

  
Harry la prese lentamente, evitando le sue labbra, i suoi morsi evitando i suoi occhi. Lei sembrava disperata dal desiderio, sembrava che ne andasse della sua vita. Harry la tenne stretta mentre affondava dentro di lei, ancora e ancora, ed infine cedeva, nel profondo del suo corpo. Lei si addormentò quasi immediatamente. Lui tornò di sopra.

 

 

 

  
  
Il giorno dopo, quasi non uscì a salutare Harry e Dudley. Con accanto il volto sorpreso e imbarazzato dell'ospite che aveva passato lì la notte e addosso il suo vestito scuro ed elegante, osservò freddamente il signor Weasley, che era stato informato delle circostanze. L'uomo porse le sue condoglianze in maniera del tutto naturale ed educata. 

Harry pensò che non aveva affatto l'aria impacciata e finta che era abituato a veder circolare fra le molte facce di casa in quei giorni. Sembrava sinceramente preoccupato ed afflitto. Poi la sua attenzione si rivolse a Dudley e dopo la prima occhiata (che non gli bastò a riconoscerlo) lo fissò ad occhi sgranati per un bel po'.   
  
Il ragazzo lo salutò impacciato, il suo ultimo ricordo del signor Weasley era un po'... imbarazzante. Dudley abbracciò sua madre per lunghi minuti. Lei lo baciò e lo guardò preoccupata, per la prima volta come se realizzasse che stava andando in una casa di maghi.  Per fortuna Harry non ebbe bisogno di salutarla, perché per abitudine andava così, era sempre andata così. 

Dudley strinse la mano al signore dietro sua madre. Harry gli indirizzò un rispettoso cenno di saluto, cosa che fece anche il signor Weasley.

 

  
Poi si diressero verso un auto parcheggiata di fronte al viale d'accesso della villetta. Harry strizzò l'occhio al cugino, con l'aria di dire, adesso vedrai. Come la vecchia auto del signor Weasley, la Ford che non era più tornata, anche questa, di seconda mano, aveva i suoi segreti, come il porta bagagli. Harry sorrise, di sicuro la signora Weasley l'aveva già ribattezzata 'vecchia carretta'.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
La donna sulla soglia di casa sua osservò l'auto che si allontanava, sollevando qualche nuvoletta di polvere. La guardò finché non divenne molto piccola in lontananza, prima di svoltare infine l'angolo.   
Non c'era mancanza in lei, ne' il vuoto dove si aspettava di trovarlo, al centro del petto.

 

  
Anche quel giorno, quando aveva detto a sua sorella che non voleva più vederla... ci era riuscita...la odiava...poi alla fine Vernon aveva piantato il seme in quell'antico dolore, in quella sua gelosia andata a male, e il seme era cresciuto. Ultimamente, dopo che era nato Dudley e quel maledetto Potter gli era piombato fra capo e collo, lui la considerava una macchina che lava cucina stira. Mai un vero gesto d'affetto. C'erano giorni in cui avrebbe voluto prenderlo a schiaffi. Era, naturalmente, tutta colpa di sua sorella. Respirò con calma l'aria fresca del mattino. 

Si lisciò meccanicamente la gonna. 

Lo chignon sulla nuca non aveva un solo capello fuori posto. Tutte le sue acconciature non avevano mai un capello fuori posto e in quel momento, poi quando forse occhi vigili la osservavano dietro quelle finestre dall'altra parte della strada, a maggior ragione. Petunia Dursley si preparò un caffé forte. Ne offrì all'ospite e gli disse che poteva restare quanto voleva, le faceva piacere. Dudley era andato da quei tipi. Non poteva impedirlo. 

Avrebbe dovuto accettarlo fin dall'inizio.

Ma ammetterlo con se stessa le bruciava così come le bruciava terribilmente ricordare quello che Dudley le aveva confidato, una mattina di diversi mesi prima, quando si era rifiutata di credergli.Lavò con cura la tazza vuota.   
Poi salì in bagno. C'era qualcosa che proprio non poteva ignorare, ora.   
Diciotto giorni. Diciannove con ieri.   
Non un granché a pensarci bene. Si sentiva incredibilmente stupida, alla sua età. Di sicuro fra qualche minuto avrebbe riso, per quanto era idiota.   
Forse.

  
Chiuse la porta, per maggiore precauzione. Si sedette sul coperchio abbassato del water. Allungò una mano verso la mensola del vicino mobiletto. Prese il bastoncino di plastica che era lì da mezz'ora. Sicuramente abbastanza adesso. Chiuse gli occhi. Respirò a fondo. Una, due volte. Qualcosa dentro di lei conosceva la risposta. Portò lentamente quell'insignificante oggetto davanti agli occhi.   
Una linea blu?   
Due linee blu?   
_ Una o due? Questo é il problema. _   
Aprì gli occhi ed avvicinò la mano al volto, lo sguardo fermo e arido cadde sull'indicatore.   
  
  
  
_ Due sottili linee blu vicine. _

 

  
FINE   
  



End file.
